Tipos de borrachas
by kitsune96
Summary: Si hubieran sabido que Cana se pondría a repartir alcohol en aquella fiesta, probablemente la habrían metido en un saco y echado al rio, desgracidamente, no fue así y ahora ellos tendrían que lidiar con las concecuencias NaLu, RoWen, GruVia, JerZa, GaLe, RogueKino, StinLi, LaMi y ligero ElfEver
1. Chapter 1

De haber sabido que Cana se iba a poner a repartir alcohol entre la población femenina de Fairy Tail además de darle de beber a Yukino, muy probablemente los chicos que estuvieron allí para los juegos mágicos la abrían amordazado y tirado a un rio, desgraciadamente, no pudieron impedirlo, y eso solo significaba afrontar las consecuencias.

_**Borracha K.O.**_

_Esta tipa cae en la más profunda inconciencia solo con el olor de la cerveza. Lo que la hace la victima ideal para violadores de cerro o acosadores sexuales, no es precisamente peligrosa para lo demás o para ella misma, pero como dijimos, es bastante vulnerable si no tiene un guardián adecuado._

Romeo casi se tropezó con "algo", Wendy parecía un animalito indefenso ahí tirada en el suelo

— ¿estás bien? — interrogó preocupado

—Todo me da vueltas…— murmuró débilmente. El chico la cargó con sumo cuidado y desapareció con ella por las puertas del gremio, notando que Erza estaba mandando a la mierda a todo el mundo.

Tembló, lo mejor era que no dejara a Wendy en Fairy Hills.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — susurró esta durante el camino

—lo mejor es que te quedes en mi casa, si te dejo en Fairy Hills Erza me matará—

—Okey— fue todo lo que murmuró durante el resto del trayecto.

Para cuando llegó a casa, la joven estaba dormida (si es que no completamente inconsciente debido al alcohol), la colocó sobre su cama con cuidado de no despertarla y le quitó los zapatos, consideró por un momento la posibilidad de quitarle el vestido y ponerle un pijama, pero descartó enseguida la idea con un sonrojo en su rostro.

La recostó y arropó con un cariño impresionante. Se quedó mirando el femenino rostro dormido, se veía…tan tranquilo.

Le acarició el rostro con calma, la piel de sus mejillas era suave. Muy suave.

—Duerme bien, princesa— murmuró suavemente, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Wendy se dio la media vuelta, aspiró el aroma masculino de las mantas y regresó al mundo de Morfeo.

Por su parte, el Conbolt se fue al sofá.

* * *

_**Borracha perdida:**_

_Esta es otra que no es peligrosa para los demás, pero si para ella misma, puesto que carece completamente de sentido de la orientación. Si quiere llegar a Japón, lo más probable es que termine en Colombia o en Chile, lo peor es que, junto con esta deficiencia, suele sentir unas irresistibles ganas de dar un paseo._

El ángel encargado de revisar a la gente que entraba al cielo se quedó mirando a la joven peliblanca y al exceed que tenía en los brazos

—Ustedes son…— se acomodó los lentes — ¿Yukino Aguria? ¿Frosh?, ¿qué diablos hacen aquí? Ustedes no están muertos— Los dos se miraron

—Queríamos llegar de vuelta a Fairy Tail— explicó Frosh

—Pero terminamos en el bosque, después en Sabertooth y después en Tártaros—

Y después los dos empezaron a llorar.

El ángel se dio un facepalm.

— ¡Yukino, Frosh! — el Cheney se acercó a ambos, quienes se lanzaron contra él diciendo cosas como que estaban perdidos y tenían miedo y que era su puto héroe mientras se restregaban sus mejillas contra el pecho del muchacho

—ya, tranquilos…yo los llevaré de vuelta—

—Te quiero Rogue— le dijo Frosh en un sollozo

—yo también te quiero— comentó la Aguria con un hipido.

* * *

_**Borracha sensible:**_

_Esta tipa cambia de estados de ánimo más rápido que la yandere más tumbada en esos días del mes, para ella todo lo que le digas (y no le digas) es motivo de llanto o de alegría profunda, normalmente no es peligrosa, pero si eres el encargado de mantener a raya esa conmoción emocional…te deseamos suerte._

Gray se quedó mirando a Juvia que se hallaba recargada contra el Señor Rincón, sollozando suavemente. Le daba mala espina acercarse luego de lo ocurrido en los juegos mágicos, pero tampoco podía dejarla así

—oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntó un poco nervioso, inmediatamente empezó a hipar

Oh, no.

—Gray-sama no me quiere…— e inmediatamente se escuchó el llanto de la chica, el Fullbuster tragó saliva, ella empezó a llorar todavía más fuerte ante la falta de reacción

—bueno…yo…— la chica sollozó levemente —…no te odio…—

Eso fue todo lo que su tsunderismo le permitió decir.

Enseguida, Juvia pareció irradiar luz

— ¿en serio…Gray-sama? —

—pues…si…—

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras reía

— ¡Gray-sama me quiere! — esta se le lanzó encima mientras parte de su cuerpo se convertía en agua

— ¡auxilio! — Rogó el Fullbuster, evidentemente, nadie fue en su ayuda.

* * *

_**Borracha alegre:**_

_Nadie sabe de dónde saca esta tipa tanta energía, pero tiene un complejo de mono drogado con cafeína que te cagas. Gritará, se reirá, correrá por todo el lugar y todavía le dará para algo como hacer Rin-rin-raja o romper ventanas y salir huyendo._

_Tampoco es peligrosa…salvo que seas el pobre infeliz que quiere evitar que se meta en problemas, si lo eres, mereces un lugar especial en el cielo, hermano._

Gajeel vio que Levy estaba sentada sobre la barra a su lado, observando divertida como Juvia cambiaba de estado de ánimo como la princesa del reino del champiñón en "Super princess Peach" (aunque ella no tenía que encontrar un cetro vibrador).

— ¿tú estás bien? — la chica se rió de forma exagerada, el pelinegro dio un suspiro tomándolo como un "sí, pero también estoy borracha". De repente, sintió la voz femenina venir de mucho más lejos

— ¡Gajeel, vamos a jugar a las escondidas! — ¿en qué puto momento había llegado a la entrada del gremio?

De todas formas, la chica salió hecha una bala, haciéndole creer al Dragon Slayer que le había aprendido a magia a Jet.

El joven pasó tres horas de su vida buscando a la Mcgarden, la encontró medio escondida en un callejón

— ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? — le preguntó molesto

—shhhhhh…— ella le hiso un además exagerado para que se callara, el pelinegro notó que un sujeto con pinta de malote se paseaba por la calle, luego entró en su casa. Apenas lo hiso, la chica sacó una piedra de entre su ropa y con una puntería que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Bisca o Alzack, la lanzó contra la ventana.

El chico notó que la otra también estaba destrozada.

— ¡AHORA TE VOY A AGARRAR INFELZ! — el tipejo salió corriendo con un bate

— ¿qué mi…?—

— ¡Gajeel si no corres te van a atrapar! — le gritó la joven mientras se reía como una demente.

Lo hiso detenerse después de media hora de pasar por dos calles completas rompiendo ventanas. Levy se reía como si no hubiera mañana.

—Enana, nos vamos de vuelta al gremio— le dijo encabronado. Ella se subió a su espalda como quien se trepa a un árbol.

—Solo si me cargas—

—Ya estás arriba de mí—

—No, tiene que ser como princesa— luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La gente los miraba durante el camino murmurando palabras como "lolicon"

—jejeje parecemos una pareja indecente de recién casados

—Enana, por favor cállate— rogó avergonzado.

* * *

_**Borracha acosadora:**_

_Parte del trio de borrachas pervertidas y la más "light" de todas. Esta tipa será toda una bomba de cariño hacia el objeto de su afecto (ósea, tu). Te abrazará, mimará y se pegará a ti como una lapa. _

_Puede que también te diga lo mucho que te ama una y otra vez, tal vez hasta intente besarte, sin embargo, es poco probable que te corra mano o intente acostarse contigo._

El Dragneel dio un respingo al sentir brazos femeninos agarrarse a él por la espalda y los senos desdibujarse contra él de firma extremadamente difícil de ignorar.

Mierda.

No de nuevo, por favor no de nuevo.

— ¿Lucy? — preguntó tragando saliva

—Natsu…— el tono de esta sonaba deformado por el alcohol, meloso y que realmente le hacía pensar que era alguien tomando el cuerpo de la rubia y no ella —te quiero…— el joven sintió el peso de la chica cargarse contra él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

La Heartfilia estaba prácticamente recostada sobre el Dragon Slayer, mirándole con ojos y una sonrisa brillante. Maldición, no, eso no iba a terminar bien en lo absoluto,

Es decir, él también quería a Lucy, pero dudaba mucho que hacerle algo mientras estuviera borracha fuera una buena idea, por otro lado, ella podía enojarse, arruinando toda posibilidad de que le dieran bola.

Demasiado en riesgo.

Sintió que la joven lo tomaba de los hombros.

Y la cara de "a su puta madre" de Natsu cuando Lucy unió sus labios solo fue comparable a la de un uke la primera vez que su seme lo besa.

Y, un momento, ¡¿eso que sentía era su lengua?!

* * *

_**Borracha depravada sexual:**_

_La siguiente del trio de pervertidas. Esta tipa irá directo al punto, es decir, intentará violarte…muchas veces de maneras altamente creativas y que incluyan mucho abuso hacia ti, porque lo quieras o no, se las arreglará para convertirte en el uke pese a que ella carezca de aparato reproductor externo (puede que tenga algún juguete ahí escondido). _

_Solo podemos decir que te prepares para que te den duro contra el muro. O lento contra el pavimento, en fin, prepara tu trasero._

—maldición, ¿Dónde está el baño? — pensó Sting mirando la oficina del maestro de gremio, había pensado que ese era el lugar que buscaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

—Sting…— el tono lascivo de aquella voz lo hiso estremecer. Al voltearse, vio que Lissana estaba demasiado cerca, instintivamente se alejó, su espalda topó con la muralla, sintió el pecho femenino poner distancia entre ellos

— ¿quieres jugar a la violación? — interrogó esta. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y el rubio podía sentir el tenue aroma de la excitación femenina.

Tragó saliva.

—No—

—Ese es el espíritu— el chico gritó de forma muy semejante a las lolis de los hentai con pulpos cuando la Strauss rasgó su polera

— ¡déjame hacértelo maldición, tienes un cuerpo jodidamente bueno! — de un segundo a otro el rubio se halló bajo la fémina, quien le bajaba los pantalones

—vaya, las cosas están bastante bien aquí abajo— de alguna manera, el joven logró zafarse y salir corriendo de la oficina de Macarov con solo sus bóxer

— ¡auxilio una loca me quiere violar! — gritaba llorando con el más afeminado de sus tonos de voz

— ¡No creas que te vas a librar de esto! — le gritó ella risueña.

* * *

_**Borracha sadista:**_

_Esta depravada no solo intentará violarte, sino que lo hará con un traje de cuero como la dominatrix de una película porno de bajo presupuesto. Sus armas favoritas son los látigos y las fustas para golpear caballos, las que no dudes que disfrutará usando contigo, con la de arriba al menos tenías la opción de algo más "suave", aquí solo puede esperar a que se canse y rezar para ser capaz de sentarte al día siguiente._

—Laxus…— el rubio se volteó para observar a Mirajane, bastando que la viera con su antigua ropa de carácter gótico y una fusta para golpear caballos en la otra mano para que sudor frío le recorriera la espalda —ahora vamos a jugar…—

El hombre se convirtió en rayo para huir.

—Salvado— pensó cuando estaba fuera del gremio. Acto seguido, alguien le puso un pañuelo en la nariz.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, notando que tenía las manos atadas con unas cadenas (las mismas con las que había sido agarrada la Heartfilia cuando acabó bajo sus órdenes durante el juego de castigo)

— ¿sabes Laxus? Si el plan A no funciona siempre está el plan B—

— ¿A…B…?—

—El A es hacerlo "por las buenas", el B es igual al A pero incluye cloroformo— le dijo esta tras relamerse los labios —ahora, si te quedas quietecito puede que lo disfrutes tanto como yo…—

La risa de la demonio inundó la habitación.

* * *

_**Borracha violenta:**_

_De alguna manera, esta tipa se las arregla para convertido todo (y cuando decimos todo, realmente queremos decir TODO) en pelea, le digas lo que le digas, lo gracioso es que nunca la toman con quien saben que les partirá la madre, sino con aquellas personas que no pueden defenderse de sus ataques (es violenta, no tarada)._

Elfman se quedó mirando a Evergreen, preguntándose si ella también estaría…

— ¿qué te pasa? — interrogó ella con agresividad

— ¿eh? —

— ¡¿qué mierda miras?! ¡¿Te gusto acaso?! — antes de que el peliblanco pudiera decir algo, la castaña se quitó los lentes y el hombre se convirtió en piedra.

* * *

_**Borracha mandona:**_

_Esta tipa te convertirá en su esclavo, ¿Hitler? ¿Stalin? ¿El italiano fascista? Ellos no son más que mugrosos novatos al lado suyo, ella hablará y tu obedecerás, ¿no quieres? Te obligará y nunca por las buenas, así que si ya te convertiste en su víctima hazle caso por tu bien._

Lily venía de buscar a Gajeel y Levy cuando vio a Lector, Happy y Frosh llevando a Charle en sus espaldas con expresiones aterradas, solo Frosh parecía tranquilo, dado que consideraba la actitud de la exceed como parte de un juego.

— ¡sálvanos Lily! — rogaron los dos con ojos llorosos

Si, lo mejor era que alguien fuerte le parece el carro a Charle. El antiguo capitán se acercó a ella, decidido.

Diez segundos después, él también se hallaba siendo usado como carruaje.

* * *

_**Borracha tirana:**_

_Una mezcla de las dos anteriores. Esta sádica del demonio usará su fuerza para convertirte en un mero perrito a sus órdenes, para variar, le encanta partirle la madre a todo el mundo cuando no le hacen caso…y cuando le hacen caso también._

_A veces muestra comportamientos propios de la borracha sadista._

Jet, Droy y Jellal chocaron directamente contra el muro al ser lanzados por Erza después de una larga seguidilla de ordenes tipo "siéntense-levántense-reverencia"

— ¡no huyan, cobardes! — la enardecida voz de Titania los hiso estremecer

—Lamentamos que hallas acabado metido en esto— le dijo Jet al peliazul, sintiendo lastima por él.

El Fernández ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—A mí me gusta, así que no te preocupes por mí—

Los otros dos no pudieron identificar si se hallaban frente a un verdadero masoquista o simplemente frente a un hombre que adoraba a la mujer con todas y cada una de sus cualidades.

* * *

En la continuación sabrán cuales fueron las reacciones de todos al día siguiente :D

Comenten, puteen, alaben...lo que quieran

Cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

Lissana y Lucy mantenían la barbilla apoyada en la barra del gremio con su mejor cara de "ugh". Mirajane colocó dos vasos con un líquido azulado frente a ellas

—Tómense eso y la resaca desaparecerá, pero no me pregunten qué es—

—De acuerdo— murmuraron ambas débilmente. Antes de beberlo, Lucy se volteó al escuchar pasos acercarse: Levy venía con una pequeña carpeta con papeles

— ¿qué es eso? —

—órdenes de detención por actos de vandalismo. Lo bueno es que Gajeel pagó mi fianza por adelantado— explicó ando un suspiro, la cabeza le dolía horrores —le daré las gracias más tarde— la joven notó que, en una mesa cercana a la barra, un trio de magos observaban con rostros turbados a las tres féminas que se habían hallado allí antes que ella: Natsu parecía tenso y avergonzado, Sting extremadamente traumado y Laxus…lucía como algo muerto.

— ¿qué les pasa a esos tres? — interrogó la Mcgarden

—No tengo idea— le contestó Lucy —pero algo me dice que no quiero saber—

— ¿cansadas? — se quedaron mirando a Rogue, quien, en sus manos, llevaba un libro

—Bastante— confesó la Heartfilia

— ¿puedo verlo? — Interrogó Levy tendiéndole la mano para ver el texto, el Dragon Slayer se lo entregó —vaya, hay muy pocas ediciones de este libro y además esta es de las mejores, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? — el pelinegro se sonrojó levemente

—Yukino dijo que lo tenía guardado para dármelo en mi cumpleaños, pero que me lo daba ahora por haberla…eh…"cuidado" anoche—

Todas se rieron, pero se aguantaron el "te gusssssssssta"

—a todo esto, ¿por qué él sigue siendo una piedra? — preguntó Rogue señalando a Elfman

—porque soltarlo implica que tendré que disculparme y no lo haré— le dijo Evergreen con su mejor actuación de tsundere

—eh…entiendo—

—falta bastante gente en el gremio— comentó Lissana

—La mayoría debe estar por ahí muriendo de resaca— comentó Lucy bebiendo el contenido del vaso

—en realidad, creo que Erza se llevó a Jellal como a las dos de la mañana…y por el bien de mis puntos de cordura no quiero pensar en qué están— comentó Levy observando el vaso que Mira acababa de servirle.

Juvia llegó corriendo hacia ellas

—te ves feliz—

—Juvia y Gray-sama tienen una cita— Lucy escupió un poco de su bebida

— ¡¿en serio?! — interrogó impactada. La peliazul asintió con corazoncitos a su alrededor

—pues…felicidades— le dijo Lissana sorprendida

—gracias, Juvia está feliz—

— ¿ocurre algo? — le preguntó Rogue a Levy

—Nada, es solo que…no recuerdo que Wendy llegara a Fairy Hills anoche—

—Solo esperemos que no se haya encontrado con Doranbolt— comentó Lissana.

* * *

Romeo movió levemente la nariz, acabando de despertarse con el rugido de su estómago: algo en la casa olía extremadamente bien.

Y por lo general, Macao no volvía a casa después de una fiesta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina. Usando un viejo delantal que debía llevar una década metido en el cajón, Wendy sacaba del sartén un omelet que se veía suave y esponjoso.

Sobre la mesa puesta se veía otro exactamente igual al que la chica estaba terminando de preparar junto a dos vasos de jugo de naranja y tazas puestas. La tetera humeaba.

Definitivamente había valido la pena cargarla media hora. Y la seguiría valiendo si Erza lo partía por la mitad.

— ¿?— la joven dejó su desayuno en un plato y se volteó a mirarlo —buenos días—

—ho-hola…— murmuró levemente avergonzado

— ¿ocurre algo? —

—eh…pues… ¿qué estás haciendo? —

—Bueno…pensé que sería una buena compensación prepararte el desayuno— admitió esta un poco avergonzada —si es demasiado yo…—

— ¡no!...quiero decir…se ve increíble— ella se sonrojó levemente

—Gracias…Levy-san me enseñó— el muchacho tomó asiento, ella lo acompañó. Wendy estuvo pendiente cuando el chico cortó un trozo del omelet con el tenedor, este lo masticó con lentitud

— ¿y bien…?— preguntó un poco nerviosa.

Si Romeo hubiera sido un poco menos tímido, habría soltado algo como "serás una buena esposa" o de plano "cásate conmigo"

Pero solo dijo…

—Está delicioso— ella sonrió

—gracias…— la joven se le quedó mirando por un momento

— ¿ocurre algo? — interrogó este un poco cohibido. Wendy se sonrojó

—no, nada…— murmuró suavemente mientras escarbaba en su plato.

"Duerme bien, princesa".

Dios, el solo recordar la frase la hacía sonrojar…

* * *

No sé si será algo propio de la pareja en si misma o simplemente soy yo la que se inyecta almibar sin querer queriendo antes de escribir RoWen...no sé, esos dos me dan una maldita ternura unica, es como el NaLu con la comedia (simplemente les queda demasiado bien).

Por cierto, creo que hare un "tipos de borrachos" (ya saben, la misma mierda pero con los chicos) ¿ideas? en los comentarios, por favor

Se me cuidan


End file.
